


La sumisión es la mejor virtud del mundo según el Dr. Spencer Reid

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Mención de situaciones sexuales, dom!Reid, sub!Hotch
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El agente del FBI Aaron Hotchner parece esa clase de hombre, ¿no? El típico macho alfa, dominante. Pero eso está tan lejos de la realidad que Reid solamente puede esbozar una sonrisita traviesa y mordaz. Y, en cierto modo, se torna gracioso, porque sus compañeros de trabajo no sospechan que Hotch es morbosamente sumiso en la cama; y Reid, autoritario y demandante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sumisión es la mejor virtud del mundo según el Dr. Spencer Reid

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en 2010! Dios, hace tanto, es increíble. Creo que mi escritura ha mejorado algo desde entonces pero le tengo cariño a esas cosas que escribí cuando recién entraba al fandom y la verdad me pareció divertido compartirlo aquí.  
> Esto claramente fue inspirado en el hecho de que los fics que había leído hasta el momento tenían a un exageradamente sumiso Reid y quería _desesperadamente_ un role reversal. Y esto fue lo que sucedió, jaja, ojala lo disfruten aunque sea un poquito ;)

Todos creían que Hotch era esa clase de hombre, el macho alfa en cualquier contexto que se presentase. El hecho de que siempre estaba pendiente de todos sólo lo encasillaba más en ese rol. Lo miraran por donde lo miraran, el SSA Aaron Hotchner daba esa impresión, un tipo duro y serio, concienzudo y estricto, y aunque no lo demostrara demasiado se notaba a leguas el afecto que sentía por su equipo.

Él también había caído hipnotizado bajo esa impresión, cosa que estaba tan alejada de la realidad que le inspiraba una sonrisita clandestina y burlona. Ahora le parecía que el dicho “No juzgues a un libro por su portada” era uno de los más acertados.

Jamás lo diría, pero sabía que con Haley también había aparentado ser ese tipo poderoso que siempre sabe manejar las cosas, al menos en el ámbito sexual. Y sabía, además, que en lo más recóndito de su ser existía ese esclavo que necesitaba de un amo. Por eso no se negaba a la exquisita experiencia que era tener a Hotch suplicando por más y acatando órdenes, sometido a su voz y mando.

Y cuando Morgan lo miró con asombro y bromeó con Prentiss al respecto - Reid se hallaba sumido en recuerdos, en los de la noche anterior más precisamente, y un pequeño rubor lo cubría - sólo se limitó a gruñirle algo y darse media vuelta para intentar seguir trabajando.

A él lo había afectado demasiado el abandono de Gideon. Sabía que era egoísta querer tenerlo a su lado, pero ese hombre había sido una especie de figura paterna, lo apreciaba y respetaba. Y su partida significaba la ruptura del mundo que conocía. En cierto modo, Reid y Hotch habían perdido a personas irremplazables en sus vidas, encontrándose en un momento en que, si ponías atención, oías cómo éstas se resquebrajaban lentamente.

Y una noche en particular, después de que Aaron soltara en la camioneta - sólo ellos dos estaban en ella - camino a Quántico que no deseaba realmente divorciarse de su esposa, se emborracharon tanto que no había forma de dilucidar cómo ambos habían terminado en una cama de motel mordiéndose los labios y aferrándose al otro cuerpo en un nebuloso y extasiante momento.

Cuando la conciencia los abordó fue un poco incómodo, como estar en un espacio abierto con los ojos vendados sabiendo que a unos metros hay un precipicio. Pero el real problema - que no fue, a fin de cuentas, un problema para nada - fue cuando, tratando de hallarle una explicación a ese fogoso desahogo, volvieron a atraerse irremediablemente a ese mundo mitigante y placentero. Descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba ver a su jefe minimizado a sus pies, arrodillado tragando con deseo su pene o cabalgándolo desesperado, gritando que Reid era su dueño.

Era un tanto gracioso porque durante las horas de trabajo era imposible sospechar que en la cama Hotch era morbosamente sumiso. Y que Reid era demandante y autoritario.

Cierto día nadie se preguntó por qué el supervisor de la BAU se acomodaba cada contados segundos el cuello de su camisa en un tic nervioso que sólo duró esa semana. Lo que nadie sabía era que a Spencer se le había ocurrido atarlo, no sólo de pies y manos sino también - para darle más ambiente, como se había justificado - en el cuello, colocándole un collar demasiado ajustado que dejó una profunda y rojiza marca.

JJ tampoco comentó nada cuando los sorprendió saliendo del baño juntos, sospechosamente cerca y algo agitados aun. No le correspondía decir absolutamente nada.

Así y todo, de una forma u otra, todos sabían lo que pasaba ahí. Las risas sonaron estridentes cuando Dave los regañó a ambos por los chupones visibles que traían. Y ya era moneda corriente los chistes de García sobre las ojeras de Reid y las misteriosas tardanzas de Hotch.

Entonces, llegó el punto inevitable, donde no había marcha atrás. Porque ellos lo sabían, Spencer y Aaron sabían que los demás sabían; y todo se volvía un tipo de pacto silencioso en el que no se trataban los temas que no eran adecuados. El pacto se rompió esa noche, en el oscuro bar donde la cerveza fría y amarga fue la aliada de los presentes, paliativa de la música asfixiante y moderna que salía de los parlantes.

-Así que están saliendo juntos.- Y el primero en hablar fue Morgan, que con desenfado pronunció esas simples palabras y apuró lo que le quedaba en el largo vaso de vidrio.

Llevaban más de hora y media ahí, conversando de nada en especial cuando aquello surgió. Y Reid no dijo nada, sólo observó sus manos que jugueteaban en el borde de su vaso.

-Sí.- Contestó Hotch, conciso y sin muchos miramientos.

-Tardaron demasiado en admitirlo.- Criticó gracioso Rossi palmeándole la espalda a Aaron y una sonrisa de una fracción de segundo se dibujó en sus labios.

-¡Felicidades!- Exclamó Penélope que ya parecía algo pasada de copas y levantó su vaso. -¡Brindemos!- Propuso y miró severa a Derek quien la imitó y agregó:

-Por los novios.

-Por los novios.- Dijeron los demás y chocaron los vasos, incluso Reid que estaba algo abochornado por tanto palabrerío al respecto.

Él prefería tenerlo atado a su cama, con la camisa rota y sin pantalones, chillando que lo necesitaba dentro. En casos como ese se reprendía, desde esa magnífica noche su brillante mente también dedicaba un amplio tiempo a fantasear. Aaron Hotchner le había abierto la puerta a la lujuria y no tenía el más mínimo anhelo de cerrarla.


End file.
